Not Meant To Be
by Saturnflash
Summary: Hermione loves Draco, but she knows that they could never be. With everything going on around them, will they be able to find each other? Or will they walk away forever? This is my first one on here, so if you want to leave a review, I would love you so much! Any feedback is welcome too!
1. Chapter 1 - Learning A Secret

Chapter 1 - Learning A Secret

Hermione stood off to the side of the room, not noticing the crowds of people rushing past her, or the many people who were kissing beneath the mistletoe. All she could think about was how while everyone else was falling in love with perfectly acceptable people and here she was thinking about a handsome Slytherin who would never look at her, let alone love her.

She didn't understand where the strange attraction for Draco Malfoy came from. It had to be from some deep part of her that didn't understand just how wrong that was. "Hermione?" Turning around, Hermione smiled at her red headed friend.

"Hi," She smiled at him, secretly wishing that he wouldn't give her a gift, one that she knew meant more than just friendship.

"I have something for you." Ron was twitching his finger, nervously watching Hermione, trying to read her body language. She could tell that he was going to do something special, and she scowled inwardly.

"Oh. Well let's save it for Christmas Ron! You only have to wait another couple days. I mean after all, that is when you are getting your present!" She gave him a playful push, and then she smiled as she danced away.

"Hermione! Wait up! Where are you going?" Ron ran after her, and she kept ducking and dodging around people in the common room.

"Oh Ronald!" Hermione ran a hand through her hair, sighing as she leaned against a cold window. Ron had caught up to her, and now he stood by her, nervously.

"There you two are!" Harry came running up, his face was flushed and it was obvious that something eventful had happened.

"Harry! What happened?" Hermione was staring at his lips, which were bright red, and around his mouth had a reddish tint to it.

"Oi! Mate! Have you been snogging my sister?" Ron nudged Harry in the side, eyeing him up and down. "Just keep it to snogging." Ron then snorted at Hermione's facial expression and wandered away.

"So were you with Ginny?" Hermione studied his reactions. She almost felt as if Ginny wasn't the girl that he was crushing on anymore, but no one else wore such bright red lipstick…unless that was just a cover.

"I was snogging Ginny." He looked down, almost scowling at his stupidity.

"So who is the girl you really want to be snogging?" Hermione watched his face turn a bright pink, and he looked around the common room nervously. Probably looking for any of the red head clan that would beat him if he said anything against Ginny, Hermione figured.

"Hermione you can't tell anyone." Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a deserted corner, checking around and making sure that no one was watching them.

"Harry this is almost too private, we are in the common room, but we are in the snogging corner." Hermione gave a nervous chuckle; she didn't want any rumors to start about them.

"Oh…yeah. But where else would be empty on Christmas break?" Harry glanced towards the doors out of the common room, he was probably thinking about an empty classroom, or one of his secret tunnels. Hermione had a better idea.

"Follow me silly!" Hermione stepped out of the corner and into the light of the fire, and headed towards the door out of the common room.

Hermione walked quickly, making sure that no one would be able to notice them sneaking out after hours. The corridors were mostly deserted, and even in the dark the castle provided a homey feeling, a calm feeling. Her shoes made a soft echoing sound, and she ignored the feeling of the rule breaking she was up to.

By the time she made it to the library, she was almost worried that Harry hadn't kept up. Whispering a small spell she opened the door and walked into her second home within her second home. The smell of books filled her nose, and she could imagine all of the stories that filled the shelves in the room. She darted down a few shelves, all filled with dustier books that weren't the normal reading material for many students.

"Harry! You keeping up?" She laughed as she finally ended up in a small corner; it had a couple chairs, well worn armchairs that served as the most comfortable reading chairs she had come across.

"Geesh Hermione. You think that you were racing against time or something." Laughing Harry peered over her shoulder, checking and making sure that no one was waiting around the other shelves.

"No one would be here silly!" Hermione laughed, she felt giddy with all the excitement of running to her favorite room in the castle after hours.

"Alright Hermione! You think we were going to do something!" Harry stuck his tongue out, and Hermione smiled, Harry was like a brother to her, and she would never imagine them being anything more than best friends.

"So who do you like then Harry?" Turning around she plopped down into the closet chair, she knew this was going to be a long story, at least with all the questions she was thinking of.

"Well you know when you introduced me to Luna?" Hermione nodded, she couldn't imagine Harry having a crush on Looney! She loved Luna to death, but she knew that Luna was odd, and she couldn't picture serious Harry going for Luna, instead of ambitious Ginny.

"So you like Luna?" Hermione wondered if the silly blonde girl had known all along. Or maybe she was still wondering if Harry liked her. Somehow Hermione figured that Luna would know about Harry liking her long before Harry knew himself.

"Yeah. I do. But I think it is more than that, I think I love her." Harry stared at his best friend, hoping she could understand his feelings, and she would be able to support his choice.

"So what are you going to do about Ginny?" Hermione nervously picked at her nail, wondering how he planned on ending the relationship with his best mate's younger sister. Ginny wouldn't take it well either, especially since Luna was one of her best friends.

"I don't know yet. That is my problem right now; I have no idea what to do. At one point I would say just tell her, but now I don't want to hurt her. She knows that I am sneaking off already, and she knows that I am keeping secrets from her with my stupid potions books, but she doesn't need to flat out know that I am in love with her best friend."

Hermione nodded, it would be hard telling Ginny that Harry didn't want to be with her anymore, but now it was more than that, now she had to tell Ginny that Harry was in love with Luna. "Maybe you should tell her before New Years, you know the whole kiss the person you love thing .Silly muggle tradition, but it would mean a lot to Luna, and you know how she is with that." Hermione gazed back at her friend, hoping that he would understand to do it with niceness.

"I'm not sure, but I know I have to do it soon. We should get back; someone is going to notice we have been missing for almost an hour." Harry stood, reaching his hand out to aid his best friend in standing up.

Hermione watched Harry head back; with the promise that they would talk more later that week. She had decided to stay in the library and find a new book. The library was quiet, and she scowled at the thought that someone could be lurking around, watching her. She knew that a thought like that might be stupid, but she still could feel her hair standing on end.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Malfoy

**So here we go, Chapter 2! Please review? Pretty please? **

Chapter 2 – Meeting Malfoy

"Hello?" Spinning around she came face to face with the person she would least expect to see in the library, or standing so close to her.

"Hi." Draco stood less than a few feet away, and he was staring at her, with a smile on his face. Not a smile that was menacing though, it was a smile that filled his face, a smile that made her wonder what he was like around himself.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione stood staring at him, shocked that the first few words out of his mouth had not been insults at her.

"Well it is a public libraray right?" Draco smiled; causing Hermione to take a step back, running into the shelf behind her. He was up to something, she just didn't know what.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Crossing her arms over her chest she stared him down, she refused to let herself be scared of him! A shadow crossed over his face, and gone was the glint of kindness in his eyes.

"I need your help." He looked at her, and the look said it all. She knew that if she refused to help him, something bad would happen. She didn't know what, but she knew that he needed her help, and something dreadful was going on.

"What do you need my help with?" Emphasizing 'my' Hermione knew that it had to be something he couldn't have Slytherin's knowing about, but why would he come to her for help? She was best friends with Harry and Ron, sworn enemies of his.

"I have to be impressive, and get in Slughorn's little group." He sneered, and a grimace passed over his features, and he looked down upon Hermione again.

He was so close, and Hermione could have touched him if she were brave enough. He stood there, waiting for her to say something, but all she could think about was that he was talking to her, and he hadn't insulted her yet.

"Why does it matter to you?" She staggered sideways, breaking the spell that had been blinding her to who she really was standing next to. She wondered what she looked like to Draco right now. If her face was red, or maybe deathly pale, she wondered if her hair was flying away, or neat still, maybe she looked decent, and that was why Draco was asking her for help. She shook the though from her head, that would never happen.

"It doesn't. But it does to my Father, and he wants me to be in the stupid group." Scowling Malfoy moved across the small row, making himself as far away from Hermione but still in the space that might still be considered polite to him.

Hermione scoffed, "Why does he want you to be in the group?" Before where there had been anger she now saw sadness in Draco's eyes, and she felt her heart hurting. She wanted to take away the pain that she saw in those eyes, to help him out in whatever way he couldn't.

"Because he does, don't question my father mudblood." Malfoy sneered at Hermione. She could feel her cheeks on fire, and tears clouding in her eyes. She refused to let herself be tormented by him, but she could feel the burning sensation rising in her throat.

"You can get in on your own Malfoy! I hope you aren't let into his club! Because all you are is mean and rude and insulting!" Hermione screamed at him, she screamed through the fire in her throat, she screamed through the tears in her eyes; hoping that he would shrink back and he did. Why did he have to say those words to her?

She could feel the tears starting to pool out of her eyes, and she felt the saltiness on her lips as she fled. She couldn't stand that word, least of all when it was spoken by him. Without another word she pushed herself harder, running the length to the girl's bathroom. He wouldn't follow her in there, even if he would follow her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Camping Out

**I'm so so so sorry guys! I didn't realize the chapters were messed up! Well this should be the right chapter 3, and chapter 6 should be on later tonight! Forgive me?**

Chapter 3 – Camping Out

The heavy door swung open and Hermione rushed into the bathroom, not caring who was in the stalls, or however many people may be hearing her sobs of anguish. All she cared about was getting alone, and crying out all of the pain she felt from that one little word, Mudblood. She didn't have a problem with who she was, or who her parents were. She loved being a witch, but she wished that Malfoy wouldn't put her down about it. That word was the worst insult that she could ever hear from anyone.

Within the solitude of the bathroom she paused for a moment to look at herself in the mirror, her ordinary looks, her simple clothing, she would be crazy to ever think she could fit into the ranks of society that Draco was in. He would never want her. That seemed to harden her heart, to make her feel cold, knowing that it would never be.

Slamming her hand down on the cool marble sink Hermione let her frustration show through. She was sick of never being able to be who she was. Worst of all, she would never be able to show the love she felt for that one person that she would never get over. Sliding down she leaned her head against the cool tile of the back wall, observing the massive bathroom from a lower angle.

A loud knock startled her out of her thoughts, and Hermione scowled at the door. "Go away." She yelled, hoping that the girl would get the hint that she didn't want to be bothered and trek to the other bathroom.

"Hermione!" The sound wasn't one of a fellow girl, but instead it was deep, it sounded worried, and at the same time slightly snobbish and standoffish. But there was something more, almost as if the person cared about her.

"Go away." Hermione shouted again, feeling more powerful than she knew she was. All he had to do was a simple spell to get in, and then what? Would she kick and scream? No one would help her, no one would cross Malfoy.

"Please let me in." His voice was low, pleading with her, and it tugged on her heart.

"No." She stood up, her hands were shaking and she was frustrated that she let herself come down to this level. To locking herself in the bathroom and arguing between closed doors, she hated this new low for her.

Hermione stood, staring at the door, wondering what Malfoy was thinking right now. Probably that she was hiding from her problems and that she was going to sit in the bathroom until he left. She would, she would sit in the bathroom until he left, and then she would go to bed, and forget that any of this ever happened.

"Hermione…please." His voice sounded hoarse, as if he had been crying. That was all a lie though. He was probably sounding hoarse from all his yelling.

Sinking down once more she waited, she would wait all night in this godforsaken bathroom if it meant getting all of her life back to normal. Her normal life, the life without Malfoy.

Eventually the banging stopped, and so did the yelling through the door. Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she knew that enough time had passed so she was able to hopefully get back to her room. "Crap!" Hermione scowled as she felt the numbing and tingling sensation in her legs.

Carefully she brought herself to the door, walking on her shaky legs she managed to hold herself steady as she slowly turned the handle for the lock, letting the door swing open with a gentle push. She could see into the hallway, she saw the plain stone, the torches lit along the wall, and the eerie silence of an empty hallway.

Taking steady steps she began to feel her legs again, and she smiled with a small grace that she so often showed to no one. Walking down the hallway she wasn't paying attention and almost stumbled over something along the floor.

"What the bloody hell!" Hermione mumbled to herself, and caught herself at the last moment. Turning around she spotted the object which had caused her to fall. It was a leg, covered in sleek black pants, and a light snoring was coming from the shadows by the wall.

Carefully she took a few balanced steps, until she saw him, Draco Malfoy, sleeping against the wall, with a peaceful look on his face. She would rarely see him with such a peaceful look on his face. Gazing upon his face she felt more of the love that she had for this man just staring at him.

"Mmm." Draco let out a sleepy mumble, mixing his words and shifting to a new position.

Hermione stood, staring at him, confused on what she should do with the sleeping Slytherin. "Draco." She gently nudged him with her foot, but instead of waking he grabbed her foot, pulling her leg to his chest, and snuggling into her pants.

"Draco." Hermione began to gently shake her foot, causing Draco to reach up and pull her down close to him; she stumbled and landed straight in his lap.

"Uff. Draco, you gotta let me up." Hermione tried standing, but Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him. Stopping her movements Hermione snuggled into his chest. As much as she hated him at times, she still she couldn't resist the thought that she was made to fit right into his chest.

Draco continued to snore, and Hermione relished the thought that he would wake up, thinking that he had fallen asleep and had a crazy dream about some stupid girl. She would remember everything though.

By the time that he was back into a deep slumber she untangled herself from him, and once more looked upon his sleeping face. She noticed the indent in his shirt from her, and the small gloss from where she pressed her lips against his shirt. Leaning down she pressed a light kiss to his forehead, letting her lips linger upon his head, giving him a sad smile as she walked away. She knew that they would never be together. She would just have to accept that.

Walking away towards the tower, she didn't look back. She knew she would see a sleeping man, and she would have to leave him anyways. She reached the tower, and mumbled the password. Walking in she headed towards the dormitories, knowing that only a couple people would be left in her room. She crawled into bed, and then she let the tears fall, she couldn't be strong forever.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tough Decisions

Chapter 4 – Tough Decisions

Hermione woke up the next morning at a pleasant time, waking up with the sun streaming in through the windows, and the bright light of an early snow. Shifting in the large bed she pulled the covers closer to her, and she tried to drown out the sounds of the castle. She could hear the people in the common room laughing and talking, as well as Ron and Harry throwing things at her door since they couldn't come up.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled up the stairs, and she frowned not wanting to face one of her best friends.

"Ugh." Groaning she rolled onto her side, and focused on the door, wondering what the day would bring. She knew it was Christmas Eve, and a big day for some people, but to her, it was just another day, just a day to relax and work on her homework.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Jerking to her feet she turned and looked towards the window, and saw a tall brown old. He was elegant, regal, and floated next to the window wish such magnificence that she almost wanted to just stare at him. "Why hello there." She Hermione nodded to him, before opening the cool glass window and letting him fly in.

Shaking her head, she unattached the note, and the owl flew out quickly. With that she stuck her head out the window, feeling the cool and bitter wind sting her cheeks lightly, feeling the winter on her skin. After closing the window she sat down on her bed again, staring at the note, she had a pretty good idea who it was from. She just dreaded what it was going to say.

Undoing the folds she began to get ready to read it, but a sharp knock on the door caused her to jump up. Startled she threw the note under her pillow, and stared at the door. "Yes?" Hermione stood, waiting to see who would come in.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny walked in, smiling at her as if she just owned the world today.

"Hi Ginny." Trying to calm her breath she let herself breathe out quickly before Ginny could see the pink flush in her cheeks.

"So guess what!" Ginny bounced up and down and landed on the bed next to Hermione.

"What?" Laughing she smiled, she loved the energy of her friend.

"Harry wants to meet with me tonight; I think he has something special for me. He told me he has something really important to tell me, and that he couldn't wait anymore." Ginny smiled, her cheeks were flushed, and she sighed contently.

Hermione felt her guilt wash over her, she knew Harry would not be giving Ginny anything special to remember her night by. "That will be nice." She nudged her friend before beginning to dig out her clothing for the day.

"You alright?" Ginny studied the way Hermione was digging through her clothes, wondering what she wasn't saying.

"No. Yes, I am fine actually. Just wondering about tonight." Hermione covered her tracks carefully; she couldn't let anyone know about last night.

"So what were you up to last night?" Ginny smiled, hoping to pry out details about whatever Hermione and Ron were up to last night. Maybe they were actually together now.

"I just studied in the library, ended up dosing off and came to my room. Nothing eventful at all." Hermione let out her sentence keeping her face calm and her expression boring. She knew Ginny desperately wanted her and Ron to get together, but she knew that she never wanted that to happen.

"Well that sounds like no fun." Ginny teased Hermione, gently shoving her backwards after Hermione had gotten dressed, wanting Ron to hurry up and ask her out already.

"Well we should head to breakfast; they might not keep it out much longer." Hermione stood quickly, eager to get out of the inquisitive mood that Ginny was in.

"Yeah, I suppose. You think the boys are going to be waiting for us?" Ginny winked, knowing very well that Harry would be waiting to walk with her, just like every day.

"I will meet you down there; I just need to do one quick thing." Hermione nodded, smiling at Ginny and wishing her friend would head down the stairs quickly.

Once Ginny swung her red hair out the door, Hermione pulled out the note. Unfolding it all the way she braced herself to read the rude words she figured would follow. Instead she saw the words were written in a small script, eager to read them she jumped back onto her bed.

_I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. Meet me tonight at six in front of the Great Hall._

With the small script, and the promise of tonight Hermione felt a smile on her face. With her smile she walked out of the room, slipping the note in her pocket and eagerly awaiting the night.

"Bout time!" Harry shouted to Hermione as she walked down the stairs, he stood in the middle of the room, a grin on his face and Ginny standing next to him. Ron was off to the side, with an awestruck expression on his face.

"Sorry! I had something to do quickly." Hermione giggled at Ginny rolling her eyes, and Harry was watching her reaction. Ron however was looking annoyed, almost as if he knew something about last night. He wouldn't though. There was no way anyone had saw her with Draco.

"Well hurry up before I starve to death." Ron scowled, and Hermione knew something was up as she caught up to her group of friends.

"Hey Luna!" Ginny yelled as they walked out of the common room and started down the hall.

The blonde haired Ravenclaw turned around at the sound of her name and smiled as she waved a delicate hand at them. Hermione turned to see Harry turn a light pink, as he smiled lightly at Luna. That boy had it bad. Ron had turned to see Luna too, but this time he stared at Luna with an odd look. Almost as if he was lusting for her. That would be an issue Hermione decided as she looked at him.

Ron winked at Luna, and Luna stared at him. Hermione frowned, wondering what was going on. Ron threw a casual arm over Hermione as they walked into the great hall, and Hermione resisted the urge to throw his arm away from her.

"So are you two together now?" Luna asked Ron, but studied Hermione carefully. Hermione wished she could send Luna a message saying 'no'. She knew that Ron would say something stupid.

"She wishes, but I prefer to keep looking." Ron winked at Luna and tightened his arm around Hermione as they walked closer together into the hall.

Many people were already sitting at their house table, eating breakfast and chattering about whatever their plans for the day were. A couple handfuls of students were in each house, many students from Hufflepuff were home though, and Hermione almost envied them. They were able to be home without the drama of school for the next week and a half.

"Alright Ron get off!" Hermione shoved his arm away, finally having enough of his rude act.

"Geesh Hermione, take a chill pill or something." Ron gave a mean laugh as he sat down at the table. Staring at Ron she could feel the familiar uneasiness that would be normal with Draco.

"What is your problem Ron?" By now Hermione was standing up, abandoning all thoughts of breakfast as she stared at her best friend in disbelief.

"I thought you liked the standoffish behavior Hermione? Or I thought you liked the guys that made you feel like you were worthless? Should I call you a mudblood? Would you like me if I did that?" Ron stood to his feet, his face a crimson red that matched his fiery hair.

"What the bloody hell is your problem Ron!" Hermione felt tears clouding her eyes; he knew. He knew she was in love with Draco and she knew that he would never look at her the same again. Spinning on her heels Hermione fled the hall.

As she ran out she could feel all eyes on her, she could tell that people were whispering, and they wouldn't stop until they had rumors flying around. She ran straight to the library. She made up her mind in that moment, she wouldn't love Draco. She refused to love him. She wouldn't meet him tonight; she wouldn't give in to the feelings that tugged at her heart. Sinking down into her favorite chair Hermione let her tears out.

No one would ever be able to help her. She was too far gone, she knew she would never be able to love someone the way she loved Draco. She was just going to have to deal with that. Maybe she should go help him…just to help him. After all if they weren't in love then it shouldn't be a problem. No. She couldn't. She refused.

Sinking down farther into the chair she buried herself, hoping that no one would find her. She could stay here the whole Christmas Eve, and then she wouldn't have to face the rumors, the friends, and the prying eyes. Sighing she let her mind wander and she found herself daydreaming, and entering a world that she didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5 - Just A Daydream

Chapter 5 – Just A Daydream

Waves rushed in the background of her mind, and she didn't understand where she was at first. She had to be somewhere tropical; otherwise the waves she heard wouldn't fit, and the warmth that filled her face would not make any sense. Opening her eyes she registered she was in a swimsuit, and a fluffy towel covered her legs.

Where in the world am I? Thoughts flooded Hermione's head as she took in her surroundings. There was a lounge chair she was on, and a straw styled roof covered the hut behind her. Jungle lined one side of the beach, and then the crystal blue water lined the other side of the beach. Soft sand made the appearance of a commercial on muggle T.V. She could see no one else around anywhere, and that caused her a moment of panic, where in the world was she?

Suddenly memories came rushing to her. She had married Ron Weasley. He had apologized and all of a sudden turned into someone sweet and caring. They had ended up together. Then last month, after four years of marriage Draco Malfoy had come back to her. He started working with her, and then after that they began to talk more.

All of a sudden they had ended up together behind Ron's back. He was everything she ever wanted. They knew they could never be together. So they ran away one weekend, and suddenly Hermione saw what her life was. It was a lie, a sad lie that she hid so close to her heart.

"Hermione! Come join me!" Draco ran up to her, water droplets clinging to his chest, and dropping down his face. He had a goofy grin on his face, and was happier than she had ever seen him.

"But that is so far away…" Hermione laughed, feeling the care freeness of the vacation that was supposed to be a business trip.

"Well I can fix that!" Draco laughed, and tugged her to her feet. Once she was on her feet Draco picked her up, and carried her in his arms towards the brilliant water.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione yelled in his ear, hoping that he would be startled enough to let her down on the beach.

Instead he did the opposite; he kept running until he was knee deep in the water, and threw her into the water, with a maniac laugh as she squealed.

Hermione resurfaced and the sky was dark and the water was no longer a tropical blue. Instead it was a deep gray, with waves crashing onto the sand, and rain pelting down on her. She desperately waved her arms above her head, struggling to regain footing on the sandy bottom. The current was sweeping her along, and she tried to remember all of her training for swimming.

Taking deep breaths Hermione swam towards the shore, searching for Draco. He had to be around here somewhere, they had been together. The lounge chair was turned on its side, and the small hut's door was open. Hermione ran in, the wet sand clinging to her legs.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled louder, her wet hair was falling into her eyes and she pushed it away desperately. Where in the world could he be, he couldn't have just left her alone in the storm.

She entered the hut and shock met her eyes, clothes were strewn everywhere, and the bed was covered with something red. She shuddered to think it was blood. Her suitcase was thrown across the room, and the lamp was broken on the floor.

Treading on careful feet to miss the glass she called out once more, "Draco! Where are you?" Hermione rushed about the small room, flinging open the bathroom door she resisted the urge to throw up. Laying there on the floor was Draco. His eyes were shut, and his head was turned to the side. There was a gash across his chest, and small scratches on his face.

"Draco…" Hermione stared at him, not sure what to do. She ran to him, but it was obvious that there was no way she was going to get him to ever wake up.

Tears poured out of her eyes as she gazed at the love of her life. He was lying to still, so lifeless. His pale body would never meet the sun again, and he would never know about his child that would one day arrive. She felt her throat burning, and bile threatened to rise out of her stomach.

"Figures you would be here." The voice was so familiar, and she turned around, hoping and praying that the voice didn't belong to him.

But it was. It was Ron, standing in the doorway, his lip was bloody, and it was obvious that Draco had put up a good fight. "Till death do us part Hermione, guess that would mean more than that." Ron started moving towards her, quoting their wedding vows like a madman.

"Ron…please." Hermione stared at him. The darkness in his eyes, and something cold and steely glimmered. How had she not seen this side of him? She had though, all those years back when he accused her of being in love with Draco.

He still moved towards her, arms reaching out, ready to grab her. "Ron!" Hermione yelled, looking for anything to defend herself. Her wand was back outside, where she had left it with her book.

"Hermione…till death do us part…I'm sorry." Ron smiled at her, a cold smile that made her think of the dementors. With that he reached out to her, and she felt his cold hands shaking her into oblivion.

"Hermione!" Hermione felt herself being shaken awake, and she jumped up, realizing that her thoughts had all been just a daydream or more accurately, a nightmare. If only they had been real, at least the first part of it.

Blinking she registered green eyes above her, and the familiar scent of the library. "Huh?" Hermione looked at Harry, wondering what she had been doing that caused him to find her and wake her up.

"You were sleeping Hermione…I thought I should come find you and apologize for Ron." Harry was always the peacemaker between her and Ron, probably because he hated being in the middle of his best friends fighting.

"Why should you apologize for him?" Hermione glared at Harry, he should know better than even thinking of trying to cover for Ron, Ron had been flat out rude and he should apologize on his own behalf.

"I just thought that it would help smooth things over. It is Christmas Eve." Harry blushed as he looked down, more like his cheeks were on fire. He didn't want the rest of the break to be a battlefield.

"Ha. I will not talk to Ronald until he talks to me and apologizes. If he can say something like that to me, than I highly doubt I can continue to be his friend." Hermione stood up, making a point to shoot Harry a look, making sure he knew to stay out of it, before she spun on her heels and left the library.

Two could play at the awful game she thought. If Ron was going to be rude to her, and act like he knew her mind. Then she could act as if she knew something about Ron, and that she was in love with someone she wasn't. She knew just who to use in her ploy.


End file.
